Later In Life
by polkadotts15
Summary: SEQUEL TO NEW STUDENT JAMES. It is 5 years later and the gang are all in college. Kayla is now 5 years old and now in kindergarten. Follow Zoey, James and the rest of the gang throught the ups and downs of life.JZ ML LQ VL CR
1. Trailer

**Hey guys here's the trailer to the sequel to New Student James and it is called Later in Life. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for Kayla.**

**5 YEARS LATER**

Kayla's going to Kindergarten.

"Mommy, Daddy, come on." Kayla says and Zoey and James laugh.

**FEELINGS REAVEALED **

"Zoey I have to tell you something I should have told you a few years ago." Chase says

"What is it?" Zoey asks.

**STUDYING**

"Kayla can you please go play." Zoey begs her daughter so that the 10 of them can study.

"But I want to play with someone." Kayla whines.

"We have to study." Zoey tells her daughter.

**TEACHERS**

"Zoey, James I would like a social worker to come into your home." Miss. Adams says.

"What, Whay?" James exclaims.

"Your 20 years old and you have a 5 year old daughter." Miss.Adams explains.

**KAYLA'S FRIENDS**

"What's wrong Kayla?" James asks his daughter.

"Leah can't play with me anymore." Kayla says and then starts to cry.

"Why not?" James asks.

"Her mommy said it's not safe here." Kayla says.

**TIME TO THEMSELVES**

"James we never have time for just the two of us." Zoey complains.

"We will I promise." James says.

**Jamie Lynn Spears as Zoey (Brooks) Garrett**

**Austin Robert Butler as James Garrett**

**Sean Flynn as Chase Matthews**

**Daniella Monet as Rebecca Lawerence**

**Christopher Massey as Michael Barrett**

**Lisa Tucker as Lisa Perkins**

**Brando Eaton as Vince Blake**

**Victoria Justice as Lola Martinez**

**Matthew Underwood as Logan Reese**

**Erin Sanders as Quinn Pensky**


	2. School

Hey guys this is the sequel to New Student James , Later in Life

**Hey guys this is the sequel to New Student James , Later in Life. Follow the gang through college and the struggles of life. **

It is Kayla's first day of kindergarten and James and Zoey are on their way to drop her off at school before going to school themselves.

"Here we are." James says pulling into the parking lot.

"Were here." Kayla says jumping out of the car and running to the school.

"I can't believe she's going to school." Zoey says and then sighs.

"She has to grow up sometime." James says.

"Yeah your right." Zoey says.

"Mommy. Daddy come on." Kayla says.

"Come on James." Zoey says and then grabs his hand.

The 3 of them walk into the school and to Miss. Adams classroom.

"Hi I'm Miss. Adams." The teacher says and they walk into the classroom.

"Hello I'm James and this is my wife Zoey and our daughter Kayla." James says.

"Well Kayla how about you go play with the other kids." Miss. Adams says.

"You are more than welcome to stay and watch her for a little bit." Miss. Adams says.

"As much as we'd love to we have to get to school ourselves." Zoey says.

"School?" Miss. Adams says.

"Yeah were 20 years old." Zoey says like its nothing.

"20 years old and you have a 5 year old daughter." Miss. Adams exclaims.

"Well we'd love to stay and chat but we have to get to schooil." James says.

"Bye Kayla." James and Zoey call.

"Bye mommy. Bye daddy." Kayla says./

James and Zoey leave and go off to UCLA to meet their friends.

"Hey guys." James says walking up to them.

"Hey James, Zoey." Chase says looking at Zoey dreamily.

Chase still hasn't gotten over Zoey even though Chase is dating Rebecca but his first love is still Zoey and everyday he regrets not telling her he loved her.

"How was Kayla's first day of kindergatern?" Lola asks.

"Good the teacher was surprised we were 20 and had a 5 year old daughter." Zoey tells them.

"Well duh." Logan says and everyone laughs.

**LATER THAT DAY**

The whole gang are waiting for Kayla's class to get out. The door opens and the teacher says, "Come in."

Kayla is talking to a friend when she turns around and yells, Mommy, Daddy, Auntie Lola, Auntie Rebecca, Auntie Lisa, Auntie Quinn, Uncle Vince, Uncle Chase, Uncle Michael, Uncle Logan." Before running over to the group to hug them.

"Mommy, Daddy." Kayla asks in her sweet little voice. "Can my new friend Leah come over and play?"

"Let's talk to Leah's mom first." Zoey tells her daughter.

"Hi I'm Stacey Leah's mom and Leah said something about going to play at your house?" Stacey asks.

"Hi I'm Zoey and this is my husband James and our close friends Lola, Rebecca, Lisa, Quinn, Vince, Chase, Michael and Logan." Zoey says.

"Mommy." Kayla says pulling on her pant leg.

"Oh yes Kayla sweetie today's not the best day because mommy and daddy have to work and your aunts and uncles have to do homework and watch you." Zoey tells her.

"Zoey we don't mind an extra kid I mean there is 8 of us." Lola says and everyone nods in agreement.

"I know but you guys have to do homework." James says.

"Homework?" Stacey says.

"Sorry about that it's just were all still in college and the 10 of us all live together." Zoey says.

"10 of you in one house." Stacey exclaims.

"Well mosr like a mansion." Logan says. "I mean it has 12 bedrooms."

"Don't mind me asking but how do you pay for this?" Stacey asks.

"My dads a movie producer." Logan says.

"Oh." Stacey says.

**That's the end of the first chapter. Read and Review. I will try and update again before I go to camp on Sunday.**


	3. Social Worker?

Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while its just I was at camp and then when I got home I was at the lake camping and I still am its just I'm in town for a bit so I decided t update and if you guys have anything you want to happen in this story tell me an

**Hey sorry I haven't updated in a while its just I was at camp and then when I got home I was at the lake camping and I still am its just I'm in town for a bit so I decided t update and if you guys have anything you want to happen in this story tell me and please review I didn't get any reviews on the first chapter. I only have one on the trailer.**

"Kayla it's time for bed." Zoey says.

"But mommy I'm not tired." Kayla says before yawning,

"Kayla do what your mother says." James says walking into Kayla's room.

"Okay daddy." Kayla says.

"Love you mommy and daddy." Kayla says.

"We love you too." James and Zoey say at the same time.

The walk down the stairs and into the living room.

"Hey guys." Lola says.

"How was getting Kayla to bed." Vince asks.

"Same as always, I'm not tired and then she yawns." James tells them and they all laugh.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Kayla has just woke up and decides to go downstairs and get breakfast all by herself. Everyone is still sleeping until they hear a big bang. The 10 of them all jump out of bed and put housecoats and slippers on and run downstairs. They all rush into the kitchen to see Kayla sitting on the counter looking at the broken plate on the floor. Everyone starts laughing while Zoey goes and gets Kayla off the counter.

"Kayla why didn't you come and get someone if you were hungry?" Zoey asks the 5 year old.

"Because you were all sleeping." Kayla says.

"How many times have I told you to wake one of us up?" Zoey asks.

"Lots." Kayla says.

"So what are you going to do from know on?" Zoey asks.

"Ask someone to help me." Kayla says.

"Who's hungry?" James asks.

"Me." Everyone says,

"How about eggs and toast." Quinn suggests.

"Sure." Everyone replies.

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Zoey and James are going to meet Kayla's teacher so Lola is coming behind them to take Kayla home.

"Hello Miss. Adams." Zoey says.

"Mommy, Daddy." Kayla says and comes running over to them and hugs them.

"Kayla sweetie Auntie Lola is going to take you home because mommy and daddy are going to talk to your teacher." Zoey tells her daughter.

"Okay." Kayla says and skips over to Lola.

Lola leaves with Kayla and Zoey and James sit down to talk to Miss. Adams.

"So what can we do for you?" James asks.

"Zoey, James I would like a social worker to come into your home." Miss. Adams says.

"What!" James yells.

"Why!" Zoey yells.

"Because you are 20 years old and have a 5 year old daughter." Miss. Adams says.

"You have no right to do that and for your information we are just fine. We live in a 12 bedroom house with 8 of our closest friends." Zoey says.

"It is my right as a citizen." Miss. Adams says.

"Good- Bye." Zoey says as James and her walk out of the classroom.

**WHEN THEY GET HOME**

"I can't believe her." Logan says.

"Where did she get that idea from?" Quinn asks.

"Our age." James answers.

"What does that have to do with anything." Lola says.l

"I know." Zoey says.

"Mommy." Kayla says. "I can't sleep."

"Come here." Zoey says.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Zoey wakes up and looks beside her to see James and Kayla still sleeping. As cute as they looked they had to get up.

"James you have to get up." Zoey says to her husband.

"5 more minutes." James mumbles.

Zoey tries a few more times and then finally leans in and kisses James. James starts kissing back and Zoey pulls away.

"Get up." Zoey says.

"Fine." James says and then gets out of bed.

"Kayla sweetie time to get out of bed." Zoey says.

"Mommy." Kayla says tiredly.

"Oh I guess you don't want to go to school." Zoey says to her daughter.

Kayla jumps out of the bed and runs to her room to get dressed.

**Hey sorry its been so long since I last updated but I've been gone so yeah anyway 3 reviews until I update again.**


	4. Trouble and More Trouble

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

It's been a crazy few weeks but there finally into a groove. Kayla's loving school and playing with Leah.

"Kayla it's time to go to school." James calls to his daughter.

"I don't want to go." Kayla says.

"What's wrong?" James asks bending down to her level.

"Leah can't play with me anymore." Kayla says almost in tears.

"Why not?" James asks.

"Her mommy said I'm a bad influence on Leah." Kayla says.

"I'll talk to Leah's mom okay." James tells Kayla.

"Okay daddy." Kayla says and then hugs him.

"James, Kayla come on we have to go." Zoey yells up the stairs

James and Kayla walk down the stairs and Kayla goes to get her backpack.

"We have to talk Leah's mom." James says.

"Why?" Zoey asks.

"Her mom thinks that Kayla is a bad influence on Leah." James tells his wife.

"Mommy, Daddy, Can we go now?" Kayla asks.

"Yes." Zoey says.

They walk out the door and to the car. When they get to the school they all get out and walk in. They see Stacey dropping off Leah.

"Kayla go play with the other kids." James says.

"James and Zoey walk up to Stacey.

"We heard that you said Leah couldn't play with Kayla anymore." James says.

"Yes because I think it is a bad influence on her because you had Kayla when you were 15 years old." Stacey says.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Zoey asks.

"Uhh." Stacey says, "Okay fine I'll tell you what my husband doesn't like the fact that you 20. I don't have a problem with it."

"Well talk to him and tell him age doesn't matter as long as we are good parents." Zoey says.

"No I will." Stacey says.

"Oh look at the time we have to go." Zoey says.

"Bye." Stacey says.

"Bye." Zoey and James say and leave.

**A FEW MONTHS LATER **

It was just after Christmas and the gang are all studying for finals.

Zoey is in her room trying to study but Kayla keeps pulling on her leg.

"Kayla can you please go play." Zoey tells her daughter.

"But I want to play with someone." Kayla whines.

"Kayla I want to play with you but I really need to study." Zoey tells Kayla.

"How about tomorrow I arrange for you to go over to a friend's house." Zoey says.

"Yeah." Kayla says and runs to her room.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Come on Kayla." Leah says.

"I'm coming." Kayla says and follows Leah to the car.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE GANG**

"Zoey I'm leaving for work." James says.

"Okay bye." Zoey says and then kisses James.

James leaves and Zoey decides to go downstairs and get something to eat.

"Hey Zoe where is everyone?" Chase asks.

"Kayla's at Leah's house and everyone else is at work." Zoey tells him "And I'm going to order a pizza you want some."

"Sure." Chase says.

After Zoey gets off the phone Chase asks, "Zoey can I tell you something?"

"Yeah of course." Zoey says.

"It's something I should have told you years ago" Chase says.

"What is it?" Zoey asks.

"I'm…" Chase starts and then the doorbell rings.

"You were saying." Zoey says coming back with the pizza.

"I'm in love with you." Chase says.

**That is the end of the chapter and I am so sorry it took me so long to update I will being posting another chapter eirther tonight or tomorrow so keep a look out for it. **


	5. Chase tells Zoey Soemthing

**Sorry it took so long I'm so sorry so anyway here's the next chapter hope you enjoy it. **

Zoey is sitting there shocked at what Chase just said.

"Zoey" Chase says while waving his hand in front of her face.

"What did you just say because I could of sworn you just you were in love with me but that's silly because I have a husband and daughter and your dating Rebecca." Zoey says.

"Actually I did just say I was in love with you and me and Rebecca broke up." Chase says.

"Oh." Zoey says before getting up and running up the stairs.

"Zoey." Chase yells.

**LATER THAT EVENING**

"Michael you know how back in high school you always told me to tell Zoey how I felt?" Chase asks.

"Yeah." Michael says.

"Well I finally did." Chase says and Michael slaps him on the head.

"What was that for?" Chase asks.

"Telling Zoey you were in love with her." Michael says.

"But you always told me to tell her?" Chase says.

"Yeah that was before she was married and had Kayla." Michael says.

"Does anyone know what's up with Zoey because she wont come out of our room." James asks coming down the stairs.

"Chase does." Michael says.

"What did you do?" James asks.

"Well you see I kind of told her I was in love with her." Chase tells James.

"You what" James yells.

"What is going on?" Logan asks coming into the room after hearing all the yelling.

"Chase told Zoey he was in love with her and yet he has a girlfriend." James tells Logan.

"Chase get your things and get out." Logan says.

"But…" Chase starts but Logan cuts him off.

"And yes I can kick you out. MY dad is the one that built this house." Logan says.

Chase walks up the stairs and into his room and starts packing. When he is done packing he takes it all down stairs to see everyone standing there to see him off. He looks at there faces and sees looks of disappointment, angry, sadness, and confusion.

"There's a taxi outside waiting to take you wherever you want." Logan says.

Chase walks out the door without looking back.

"I can't believe I just did that." Logan says.

"You must have done it for the best." Quinn tells her boyfriend.

"Yeah Quinn's right." Lola says.

"Mommy, Daddy." Kayla says coming in the house.

James and Zoey walk to the door to. "What do you say Kayla?" James asks the 5 year old.

"Thank you for letting me come over to play." Kayla says.

"Your welcome." Leah says.

**A FEW DAYS LATER**

It is now Saturday and everyone is sitting in the living room talking.

"Mommy. Where's Uncle Chase?" Kayla asks.

"He had to go away for a while." Zoey tells her daughter.

"Okay." Kayla says and then runs up stairs to go play.

"Hey Zoe what exactly happened between you and Chase?" Lola asks.

"Ummm… he told me he was in love with me." Zoey says.

The girls look at her shocked and then Lola asks, "Then what did you say?"

"I then said what did you say because I could of sworn you just you were in love with me but that's crazy because I have a husband and a daughter and your dating Rebecca and then he said, Actually I did say I was in love with you and me and Rebecca broke up and then I ran upstairs." Zoey says before starting to cry.

"Wow." Everyone says.

"I'm so sorry Rebecca." Zoey says.

"What are you sorry for its not your fault, it's Chase's." Rebecca says.

**MEANWHHILE WITH CHASE**

Chase is sitting in his hotel room looking out the window thinking about how he should have never told Zoey how he felt and then he wouldn't be in this mess and then his phone starts ringing.

"Hello." Chase says.

"Oh hi mom."

**There is the chapter and I'm sorry again about how long it took me to get it out anyway I want 5 reviews before I'll update again. **


	6. Jake?

**I am so sorry it has taken so long to get this chapter out but October was crazy. So anyway here's the next chapter. **

**A FEW WEEKS LATER**

Everyone is sitting around in the living room when the doorbell rings.

"Anyone excepting someone." Quinn asks.

"Yeah but not till later." Rebecca says.

Quinn goes to the door and answers the door. "Hi Mr. and Mrs. Mathews." Quinn says shocked wondering why Chase's parents are here.

"What are his parents doing here?" Lola asks.

"He must not have told them." Rebecca says.

Quinn and Chase's parents walk into the room.

"Where is Chase?" Mrs. Mathews asks.

"He went out to get something I'll call him and tell him you're here." Logan says getting up and walking out of the room.

**MEANWHILE WITH CHASE**

He is in his hotel room doing his homework when his phone rings .

"Hello." Chase says.

"Why are your parents here?" Logan asks.

"I forgot to tell them." Chase says,

"Well you better get over here and tell them or else I will." Logan threatens.

**MEANWHILE WITH LOGAN **

He hangs up the phone and walks back to the gang.

"He's on his way." Logan says.

"Alright." Mrs. Mathews says.

"Mommy." Kayla says coming into the room.

"Yes sweetie.." Zoey says.

"I'm hungry." Kayla says.

"Let's get you something to eat." Zoey says picking her up.

Zoey and Kayla are walking back past the door when the door bell rings but walk right past it and into the living room.

"Zoey didn't you here the doorbell ring?" Mrs. Mathews asks.

"No." Zoey answers.

"I'll get it." Michael says.

Michael opens the door and let's Chase in and doesn't say anything to him. Chase follows him to the living room. .

"Hi mom, Hi dad." Chase says and his parents get up and hug him while everyone is glaring at him.

"So what's new?" Chase's mom asks sitting down.

"Nothing really." Chase says and everyone glares at him.

"Actually I have something to tell you." Chase says. "I don't live here anymore."

"What, why?" Chase's dad asks.

"I said something I shouldn't have and other things so I'm living in a hotel right now." Chase says.

"What kind of things?" Chase's mom asks.

"Well I broke up with Rebecca." Chase says

"You what." Chase's mom exclaims.

"What did you do that for?" Chase's mom asks.

"I'm getting there. I did because I'm in love with someone else even if there not in love with me." Chase says.

"Who?" Chase's mom asks.

"Zoey." Chase says.

"Chase she's married and has a 5 year old you idiot." Chase's dad says.

"I know I should have told her a while ago." Chase says.

"You think." Chase's mom says.

The door bell rings.

"I'll get it." Rebecca says.

"So now what are you going to do?" Chase's dad asks.

"Apologize to everyone and ask Rebecca if she'll be my girlfriend again." Chase says.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Logan says.

"Why?" Chase asks.

No one answers because Rebecca comes back hands laced with someone.

"Guys this is Jake, Jake this is Zoey, James, Kayla, Michael, Lisa, Vince, Lola, Logan, Quinn and Chase and his parents. Jake is my boyfriend." Rebecca says.

Chase looks at Rebecca shocked, angry, hurt, confusion and every other emotion.

"Oh right Jake was moving in today." Logan says.

"What he's moving in today and you've been dating how long?" Chase asks.

"A month." Rebecca answers.

"That's not long before he moves in." Chase says.

"I've known him for 2 and a half years." Rebecca says.

"You mean our first year of college." Chase says.

"Yes and we kissed for the first time 2 years ago on New Years when you went home." Jake says.

"So you cheated on me?" Chase asks.

**I'm sorry it took me so long again. I don't know when the next chapter will be out whenever I get around to typing it, Review.**

**Polkadotts15**


	7. Will You Marry Me?

**Here's the next chapter. I'll explain things about why I don't update at the bottom.**

"Well I…" Rebecca starts.

"It's a yes or no answer." Chase says hurt even though they broke up.

"Yes I cheated on you." Rebecca says.

"I can't believe you." Chase says and then looks at the six guilty faces.

"You guys knew and you didn't tell me." Chase says.

No one answers.

"And I thought you guys were my friends." Chase yells.

"How about we make up for it by letting you move back in. I mean we do have twelve bedrooms and only six are being used and seven after Jake moves in, so will still have four spare rooms if you move back in." Logan says.

"No, I'm not moving back in not just to get lied to." Chase yells.

"We're sorry but it wasn't our place to tell." James says.

"Like your one to talk you cheated on Zoey." Chase says.

"Yes I did but I told her and that girl threw herself on me." James says.

"Besides, I forgave him and it wasn't his fault." Zoey says.

"Chase quit pointing fingers at people." Michael says.

"If you don't want to move back in we're not going to talk to you again." Vince says.

"Yeah because we don't want to hurt Kayla." Lisa says.

"I'll move back in." Chase says.

"Okay." Logan says.

"Chase take your parents things to one of the spare rooms." Vince says.

**LATER THAT DAY**

James and Zoey are in there room getting ready for bed.

"James we never have time to ourselves ." Zoey says crawling into bed.

"I know Zoey. Well make time." James says.

"When?" Zoey asks.

"When everything is normal again." James says.

"Okay." Zoey says snuggling up to James.

**MEANWHILE WITH CHASE**

Chase is lying in bed thinking about how he should have never broke up with Rebecca. There is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Chase says.

"Hey Chase. "Rebecca says walking over to his bed.

"Oh hi Rebecca." Chase says.

"Look I'm sorry you had to find out about me and Jake like that but none of us knew you were going to be here. I'm also sorry that I cheated on you." Rebecca says.

"It's okay and I'm sorry for being and idiot and breaking up with you." Chase says.

"It's okay I'm over it now. Chase, ca we still be friends?" Rebecca asks.

"Yes I'd like that." Chase says.

**THE NEXT DAY**

It is early evening and Quinn and Logan are out on a romantic date.

"This is nice." Quinn says.

"Yeah it is. It's been a while since it's just been the two of us." Logan says.

Their food comes and they eat in silence. In between the main course and dessert Logan gets down on one knee in front of Quinn.

"Quinn I love you with all my heart will you do the honor of marrying me?" Logan asks.

"Yes." Quinn says with tears coming down her face.

Logan slips the ring on her finger and kisses her.

"I love you. "Logan says pulling away.

"I love you too. "Quinn says.

**THE NEXT DAY**

Jake is the last one to walk into the kitchen.

"Morning babe." Jake says to Lola.

"Morning." Lola says before going over and giving him a kiss.

Chase watches and feels his heart break because not with other girl he loved is taken and doesn't feel the same way about him as he does for her.

"Logan and I have a bit of news." Quinn says.

"I asked her to marry me last night and she said yes." Logan says.

"Oh my gosh. Congrats guys." Zoey says hugging Logan and Quinn

Everyone congratulates them.

"Zoey will you be my maid of honor and well the rest of you be my bridesmaids" Quinn asks.

"Yes." All of the girls scream.

Logan looks at Chase, Michael, and James since they were his closest friends. "Guys it was a hard decision but after a lot of thinking I've decided that Chase is going to be my best man."

"Wow. Thanks Logan." Chase says.

"Welcome but will the rest of you be my groomsmen?" Logan asks.

"Oh and we want Kayla to be the flower girl." Quinn says.

The rest of day they all sit around talking about the wedding and how exciting its going to be.

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated but as you can tell I suck at updating and I'm kinda running out of ideas though so if you have any ideas for the story tell me and I'll use them. Stick around for the next chapter of Later and Life and remember to review and tell me what you think so far I only have 6 reviews for the entire story and I'm updating until two people tell me what they think of the story.**


	8. Happily Ever After

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever. I am so sorry I've been really busy anyway here's the next chapter. Also I suck at updating and I've kinda of lost intrest in this story so this is going to be the last chapter. Vote on my poll for which couple to do my next one shot on. **

**3 MONTHS LATER**

Everyone is doing great. Chase is starting to accept Rebecca's relationship with Jake. Zoey has forgiven Chase and so has everyone else. Kayla is still a cute little 5 year old loving kindergarten. A little over two weeks ago Vince proposed to Lola but there going to wait a couple of years before getting married. As for Lisa and Michael there happy dating. For Quinn and Logan it is two weeks away from the wedding, they are getting married on April 23. Everyone is extremely excited. Today the girls are all at home by themselves while the guys went to buy there tuxes.

"Hey Zoe." Lola says, "You really should tell James I mean he's going to start wondering soon."

"Come on he's going to be excited" Quinn says.

"I know. Zoey says, "but I'm waiting for the right moment to tell him."

"Well yes but promise you'll tell him soon." Lisa says.

"I promise." Zoey says. "So Quinn are you excited for the wedding."

"Yes I can't wait it's going to be perfect." Quinn says.

"That's great." Lola says.

"Do you think Michael will be popping the question anytime soon?" Zoey asks Lisa.

"I'm not sure but I hope he does." Lisa says.

"What about you Rebecca?" Quinn asks.

"huh what?' Rebecca says, "Sorry I zoned out."

"Do you think Jake is going to pop the question soon." Quinn asks.

"I hope I mean you guys are all starting to get married and I don't want to be the only girl not married." Rebecca answers.

The phone rings, "I'll get it." Zoey says getting up.

"I wonder who it is." Quinn says.

"Yeah." Lola says.

Zoey walks back into the room. "That was James he said that he wanted us to meet them at the Keg."

"Alright let's go." Rebecca says an hour later.

**MEANWHILE WITH THE GUYS**

"I wonder what is taking the girls so long." Chase says.

"There girls they take forever to get ready." Michael says.

"Good point." Chase says.

"Oh look there they are." James says pointing towards the entrance.

"Hey." The girls say when they walk up and they all go and kiss their boyfriends.

"Where did Jake go?" Rebecca asks.

"He said that he needed to use the washroom and that he'd be right back." Chase says.

**MEANWHILE WITH JAKE**

Jake is by the bathrooms making out with a girl.

"I love you Jake." The girl says.

"I love you too Cassie." Jake says. "I have to go though before they suspect anything."

"Okay." Cassie says.

**BACK WITH THE GANG**

"Hey Becca sorry I had to use the washroom." Jake says sitting down beside her.

"Oh that's okay." Rebecca says.

The desert has just come and Lisa finds a ring in hers. "Michael why is there a ring in my ice cream?" Lisa asks.

Michael takes the ring from her and gets down on one knee. "Lisa Perkins will you marry me?"

"Yes." Lisa says. Michael slips the ring on her finger and kisses her.

**5 YEARS LATER**

**Zoey's POV**

The girls were right James was happy about having another child his name is Joshua Ross Garrett. He is now an energetic 4 year old. Kayla is now 9 years old and a total daddy's girl. Quinn and Logan are happily married and excepting their first child. Lisa and Michael got married 2 years ago and are enjoying their life. Vince and Lola are engaged and getting married in a few months. As for Rebecca and Jake they lasted about another 2 weeks before Rebecca caught him kissing Cassie a girl she met in college. Rebecca is now married to Chase and they are excepting their second child they already have a little girl named Leah Hope Matthews who is now 3 years old. We all live in different houses but on the same block. Our kids are all good friends just like we are.


End file.
